


【玄亮/两则片段】《将离·芙蓉》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 两则断章，单纯存个文，估计不会继续往下写了。一篇是东征，一篇是汉中，东征篇里的孔明是一朵白牡丹花精，虽然三国时代的牡丹花不叫牡丹花，但我说叫牡丹花就一定叫牡丹花（狗头保命），雷慎，ooc。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 1





	【玄亮/两则片段】《将离·芙蓉》

一、将离

秦宓下狱十日后，刘备看到了诸葛亮呈递上来的请罪奏表。

奏表是请罪的奏表，但并非是由诸葛亮亲自呈递上来的，秦宓下狱的第五日，刘备在朝堂上重申了东征的号令，诸葛亮再次劝谏未果，遂称病避朝。同样，刘备一望既知，拟写这份奏表的人也并非是诸葛亮，表章中的言辞甚是恳切，行文又略显铺陈。殿内一片寂静，唯有青玉五枝灯的光焰徐徐摇曳，君王的身影倒映在深赭蜀锦的壁衣上，被拉长成为了一道笔直而冷峻的石青色。刘备看着奏表时的面色很平静，甚至平静的有些过分。许久，他将诸葛亮的请罪奏表拂到了桌案的另一侧，布满字迹的缃黄绢帛顺着他的手，皱缩的卧进了灯影下的一隅。

诸葛亮的字是他手把手握着教过的。那时节，白牡丹花才化了人，执笔尚有不稳，道字娇讹写不成。刘备站在白牡丹花的身后，俯下身去，一边扶着他的腰，一边握着他的手，然后，足边便簌簌地落了一地揉碎春雪的花瓣，微沁柔红，幽香细细。

他不得不承认，在最初知道这是诸葛亮的请罪文书的时候，他到底还是生出了一两分心软。

陛下决意东征，丞相抱病不出，东征的所有事宜皆越过丞相商议。前夜，丞相的请罪文书呈递到了陛下的案头，陛下看过之后，却迟迟不发一语。君相之间的情势着实微妙难言，莫非竟要废相不成？流言依然未止，魏延、马谡二人再度前往相府时，魏延又一次向马谡提及对此流言的疑虑。马谡抬首望了望成都晦暗的初冬暮色，片刻过后，他摇了摇头，思忖着答道，“道理是一样的，譬如寻常人家的妻室，纵使有过，亦不得轻易下堂，况且丞相并无过错……”

说至此处，便再也说不下去了。二人一路无言，驱马往相府而去。行至街口，却见相府门前早已停了一辆车马，仔细一看，俨然是陛下的辇驾。

“这——”

讶异之余，马谡又忍不住稍稍松了一口气。陛下亲自驾临相府，如此看来，事情应当是大有转机。既然如此，他们今日也就没有再面见丞相的必要了。

时令至冬日，天地收敛，万物肃杀。暮色四合，东天勾起浅浅一弯冷月，映在寒碧离离的庭池水心。楼台上接连响起金石铮铮的琴音，刘备不许侍人通禀，独自拾级而上。阁中并未燃起灯烛，月华更明，照的室内犹如霜宫雪阙。触目是一朵绰约的牡丹花，云白与黛青二色的花瓣层层舒展，铺落在细罽上。定睛看去，原来不是牡丹花，而是诸葛亮铺落在细罽上的衣摆，流纨素曳，花魂宛然。

二、芙蓉  
建安二十四年，七月，刘备进汉中王，诸臣将属皆各有封赏。

是夜，成都府中开宴，灯火通明，笙箫不绝，所有人都喝醉了，刘备也有了几分醉意。汉中一战的金戈铁马之声犹有余震，闭上眼是血与火的交锋，睁开眼，眼前是云蔚霞起的大殿和交叠纷飞的彩袖，蜀地的美人和蜀地的风水一样，妩媚又明艳，衣衫上薰染着茱萸和桂花辛辣甘郁的浓香，笑语嫣然，劝酒殷勤。刘备将铜爵接过来，一饮而尽，耳边的战鼓声依然不曾消散，他在战鼓声中，环顾座上，“孔明先生呢？”  
“大王忘了？军师将军向您告过假，已经退了席了。”  
“是吗？孤喝多了，有些记不得了。”似乎是有这么一回事。刘备拾起堕在身旁的长剑，扶着剑站了起来，“孤要去瞧瞧他，你们先饮，今夜务必尽兴而归。”  
他将剑系回革带上，命侍人不必跟着自己。殿内暖香吹面，殿外冷月如霜，露白清坠，冷的人周身凛然，军师将军的府邸与汉中王府有一街之隔，马蹄声阵阵敲落在夜月中的青石街面上，倏然一止。刘备弃了鞭辔，翻身下马，军师将军的府衙还未到闭门之时，府中军士侍人等见是刘备亲至，连忙趋阶相迎，刘备抬手，示意侍人们起身，“不必惊动军师将军，孤微服前来，无意劳师动众，孤自去寻他就是。”

诸人会意，遂遵令退下了。

府中阆静，瑶琴之音时起时歇。诸葛亮正在寝阁里抚琴，说是抚琴也不尽然，他一手握着一卷竹简，一边看，一边随意弄两下弦。琐窗前生着几树红雪般的木芙蓉，纤纤月色，穿过树荫，花影纷错摇缀的落了诸葛亮一身，明暗幽照，顺着他的的侧影滑下去，映得他面庞低垂的弧线宛若一瓣凉如水的莲萼。  
眼中凉，凉到极处，心头则生了热。刘备渐看的意动，心猿不定，自西川起，二人一向聚少离多，他索性上前，倾身搂了他的腰。孔明看书入神，竟不曾察觉有人在侧，乍被刘备一拥，倒有些茫然，他颈项一转，长发在刘备臂间柔软一曳，刘备的鼻息间满是脉脉沁骨的暗香，而怀中是乌发似墨，艳光迷离，他拈起他一缕发，卷在了手指上，仔细端详着，口气却漫不经心，“怎么逃席了？”  
“见过主公，在下这次是告过假的，怎能说是逃席。”诸葛亮遂搁下竹简来，弯眸一笑，语声温婉。他想挣一挣身子，而刘备抱的牢，便没挣脱开。刘备衣带上的剑柄硌着他的后腰，“主公见谅，只此一回，下次必不再避席了。”他许久没有与刘备单独相对过，如今光景，莫名令孔明生出几分无措。蓦地，他嗅到刘备身上淡淡酒气，心想他大约是喝醉了，才要开口劝他去歇息，刘备却骤然俯首，欺到他唇上厮磨了片刻，只觉那双唇温软芳腻，仿佛要化在口中一般，“如果下次还是记不住呢，孤当如何立威？”刘备听见自己的声音，低且喑哑，“到榻上去。”


End file.
